Silver Ghost
by Lady Ari
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha's relationship has grown. When Kagome goes back to her own world what will happen to Inuyasha
1. Chapter 1

**Silver Ghost**

**Chapter 1**

"You're going home again?" Inu Yasha asked in an agitated voice. His heart suddenly beating faster.

"It's only for a couple days, Inu Yasha. Don't worry. I will be back as soon as I can. I can't miss Sota's birthday, he'll never forgive me if I do." Explained Kagome.

Inu Yasha watched Kagome pack her things in her backpack, Kagome noticed this but didn't react, she knew he was watching her and that he wasn't done talking to her yet. Over the past months their bond had slowly been growing stronger. Their feelings for each other deepening with each day. Kagome had never felt this happy but trying to keep it a secret was slowly eating away at her. They had decided because of their mission they wouldn't tell the others yet. But Kagome suspected Kaede had noticed though she never said anything. Kagome wasn't sure if Inu Yasha knew or not. She looked up slowly and met his golden eyes. In them she saw the concern and knew something was wrong.

"I will walk you to the well." He said quietly.

Inu Yasha stood up and walked to the wood curtain that served as a door to Kaede's hut. He waited patiently as Kagome said goodbye to their friends and promised to bring back some goodies for them. As Kagome went to say goodbye to the aged priestess she noticed a look of sadness.

"Be careful, child. I have a bad feeling." She said quietly. But before Kagome could question her Kaede pushed her gently toward the door and Inu Yasha.

Neither of them said a word as they walked side by side along the path to the well. As they drew closer to the Sacred Tree her heart started racing. That old tree was indeed sacred, and very special to Kagome. Every time she drew near to it she couldn't keep from seeing the image of Inu Yasha pinned to it with the arrow through his heart. It was the very first time she had seen him. It was the spot where Kikyo had tried to kill him, where she realized she was in love with him, and where they were connected to each other when she was trapped in her world. The Sacred Tree was the keeper of so many memories; good and bad, precious and horrible. At this moment is was where Inu Yasha suddenly stopped and grabbed Kagome's hand, pulling her back to reality. Kagome turned and met his eyes and was surprised by the look of sadness and concern.

"Don't go." Said Inu Yasha quietly. "I don't want you to go, Kagome. Please stay with me. Something isn't right, I can feel it." He said softly. Pulling her to him and wrapping his arms around her in a tight embrace.

Kagome wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest enjoying the comfort of his arms.

"Please Kagome, for me." Begged Inu Yasha.

"I can't, I promised Sota I would be there, I have to keep my promise." Whispered Kagome. "You can come and see me if you want to, I will be careful I promise."

Taking a step back and breaking the hug so she could see his face, Kagome raised a hand and touched Inu Yasha's cheek.

"I promise." She whispered again. "Besides, it's only for a couple of days." She smiled and ran her fingers through a lock of silver hair.

Inu Yasha placed his hand over hers and in a movement that surprised Kagome he pulled her close and kissed her softly.

"I love you, come back to me." He whispered to her.

Taking her hand they walked the rest of the way to the well. Without a word Kagome sat on the side and looked at Inu Yasha who was standing on the opposite side.

"I love you", she whispered. And dropped in the well, looking up at Inu Yasha as she fell, watching him slowly fade away as she returned to her own time.

End Chapter 1

-----------------------------------------------------------------

_Because of all the wonderful reviews of my first story 'Breathe' I decided to go ahead and post more of my work. Please tell me what you think._

_Lady Ari _


	2. Chapter 2

_I wanted to thank everybody for the awesome reviews. I love knowing what you think. As requested here is chapter 2, keep the reviews coming :)_

_ Lady Ari_  
----------------------------------------------------**  
**

**Silver Ghost**

**Chapter 2**

Inuyasha leaned on the side of the well staring in. Kagome had disappeared a while ago, but he couldn't get her image out of his head, nor did he want to. He kept imagining her whispering that she loved him and jumping in the well without taking her eyes off of him. He heart ached. He missed her already. He had an overwhelming urge to jump in after her. After whispering one last goodbye he turned and walked back toward the village. When he came to the Sacred Tree he stopped. He walked up to the tree and put his hand to the small hole where the arrow had been that went through his heart and pinned him to the tree for fifty years.

"Inuyasha" whispered a cold voice.

Inuyasha's blood ran cold. He cursed himself for not noticing her smell. He was in his own world thinking about Kagome. He turned to face Kikyo, and was met with a cold stare and the sharp tip of an arrow.

"Inuyasha, you've fallen in love with that girl, my reincarnation." Kikyo stated coldly.

Inuyasha didn't say anything. He knew there was nothing he could do or say to calm her.

"Inuyasha, I told you, you're life is mine. You're life and death are both mine!

Kikyo released the bowstring as she screamed her last word. As he felt the arrow pierce his heart for the second time, he finally understood. He barely registered Miroku and Sango's scents as one last thought entered his mind.

Kikyo was enveloped in a bright blue light as her stolen souls erupted from her body. She screamed as her body glowed white. Her screams were cut off as her body exploded and the dusty remains from her clay body returned to earth from where it came. The force of the explosion knocked Miroku and Sango to the ground. As they started to get to their feet a pink glow surrounded the clearing. The source of the glow was obvious; Inuyasha's body was enveloped in the pink glow. His eyes were closed and his head was bent slightly. At first glance it looked like he was sleeping. Sango remembered Kagome telling her about the day she met Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked now just like Kagome had described. Sango gasped as the arrow that Kikyo shot through Inuyasha's heart started glowing red. Inuyasha's body began to fade as the arrow grew brighter. Sango hurled herself toward Inuyasha, stretching out her arm to him. Pain spread through her arm as her hand collided with the side of the tree. She recoiled in surprise; her arm went through Inuyasha's body. They watched frozen as Inuyasha's body disappeared from sight. Only the arrow remained slowly returning to its original color. Miroku and Sango stood in shock staring at the arrow.

-------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

_Everyone, thank you for so many wonderful reviews. It made me so happy to know that so many people love this story, it is very motivating for me to write tons more. I do apologize in advance, this chapter is a bit short, it is different when I write it out on paper. It came out to 3 pages long. But there is still lots more to come. This morning I got online to a full mailbox, it was great.   
_

_YourBeautifulDisaster: I tried to respond to yours but your email isnt working._

_please keep the review, and comments coming. _

_I hope you enjoy_

_Lady Ari_

**Silver Ghost**

**Chapter 3**

Kagome and her family were outside in the yard. Sota had all his friends from school over for his birthday party and they were outside playing games. Kagome and her mom were busy setting up food on a picnic table. Kagome was smiling to herself and humming softly. Her mom looked at her and smiled, Kagome was thinking about Inuyasha. Nadoka wasn't stupid, she knew her daughter was in love with the half demon, she had been for a long time but it looked like Inuyasha was finally returning her love. She was happy for Kagome. She looked over at Sota and his friends across the yard watching them chase each other around the yard.

**CRASH**

Nadoka's heart jumped in her chest. She spun around to face Kagome. The first thing she saw was Kagome's eyes wide open in shock, and then she noticed the broken bowl on the ground. Kagome's eyes were unfocused and she didn't seem to see anything, then she started shaking and tears slowly rolled down her cheeks. Nadoka started to run toward Kagome. After just a few steps she stopped so suddenly she nearly fell over. A bright pink glow suddenly appeared on Kagome's neck.

"Kagome!" someone shouted. Nadoka turned and saw Sota running across the yard toward Kagome. She ran to stop him, her instinct was screaming at her to not touch Kagome. She caught him about five feet away from Kagome who was still standing like a statue. As they looked at her again the glow started moving. It moved up slightly and became brighter. It was then that Nadoka realized the glow was from the incomplete Sacred Jewel Kagome always wore on a chain around her neck. Nadoka and Sota watched as the Jewel floated up into the air and strained against the chain. The delicate chain snapped and the jewel flew into the air and stopped a few feet from Kagome. The feeling of the snapping chain brought Kagome back to reality, she blinked and gasped as she saw the jewel floating in the air in front of her. As they watched the broken jewel glowed brighter then slowly vanished. Kagome stood frozen staring at where the jewel had just been.

"Inuyasha", she whispered softly, then screamed the name again. She turned around and started running toward the well as fast as she could. When she got to the shed the well was hidden in she slammed opened the door and jumped off the stairs. She stepped on the lip of the well and jumped in without a moments hesitation. The breath was knocked out of her as she hit the ground hard. She slowly sat up and felt a sharp pain in her knee. She collapsed to the ground and stayed there.

"Inuyasha…no" she whispered just before violent sobs overcame her. She saw it, saw the arrow Kikyo shot, she felt the pain of the arrow in her heart. She had seen him vanish. She had seen everything.

End Ch 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Update**

I want to apologize to everyone that has been waiting for an update. It may be awhile before I can get an update in. I don't know how many of you have heard of what happened in Iowa. On Saturday a huge tornado ripped through a small town in central Iowa. Well, that small town happened to be my hometown where I went to high school and graduated. I know people that lost their homes. There was a total of 40+ houses and buildings destroyed. This has been really hard on me. When I saw the pictures I lost it. I will be working to see what I can do to help these people from my hometown. I'm sorry that I might not be able to update for awhile but I hope you can understand. If you want to see the pictures and stuff is a good site. Just look for central slideshow or Woodward tornados, etc... I ask you to please keep this town in your thoughts and wish them well. Thanks,

Lady Ari


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note:

Feb 9, 07

Hi everyone, I'm sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. I thought I would post this as an apology and I figured I owed an explanation. The past year has been hell for my family and me. I went from happy to losing the life I always wanted overnight. I've been in the middle of a big court fiasco, which has taken its toll on us. I've also lost my last living grandmother. I lost my motivation and it has been hard to write with all this going on. I am writing again, I don't know how good my writing will be now but hopefully I can get back into my mode. I am also writing new stories including one I am writing for my daughter for her birthday. Which is an original story by me. I have to resort to a library computer for updates because my dog decided mine made a good snack. I don't have the money to fix it or for a new one. But I will be working on my stories again so watch out for the updates. I'm sorry for keeping you all waiting for so long and I hope you can forgive me for the delay, but I will try to make it up to you.

Lady Ari


End file.
